In this Phase II SBIR project, Concordance Health Solutions (CHS) will continue development of the ScanCap System and test its effectiveness on adherence rates and hypertension patient outcomes The ScanCap System is an electronic reminder cap that is seamlessly programmed at the pharmacy and incorporated into original packaging for prescription medications. The final product will also have the capability of recording when doses are taken and reporting that information back to caregivers and healthcare partners to improve patient medication adherence. The specific aims of the Phase II study are: Aim 1: Manufacture the ScanCap and complete development of the hardware and software to collect data stored on the device; Aim 2: Determine whether medication adherence can be improved through the use of the ScanCap compared with a placebo cap; and Aim 3: Determine whether BP control can be improved through use of the ScanCap compared with a placebo cap. Improving medication adherence is a current focus area of several NIH institutes and in line with the NIH mission to extend healthy life and reduce the burdens of illness and disability. The Scan Cap is designed to be manufactured for around $2/unit in high volumes and includes a wireless interface to automatically program the cap at the pharmacy; visual and audible reminders when a dose is due; and the ability to record doses taken and wirelessly transmit the patient medication record to an electronic database. It is small and easily portable with a design adaptable to standard prescription vials and safety cap features. Future features will include the ability to connect with a smart phone for real-time reminders. At the conclusion of Phase II, CHS will have manufactured the ScanCap electronic reminder cap and a prototype of the data collection system. CHS will also have demonstrated the effect of patients using the ScanCap system on medication adherence and blood pressure control. Proper adherence to prescription medication regimens is shown to improve overall health outcomes and reduce healthcare costs for many patients. However, typical medication adherence rates are less than 50 percent for a host of reasons that are both intentional in nature and unintentional, such as forgetfulness and confusion. Reminder devices on the market now are not available as part of the original prescription package, leaving the patient to sort through and implement over the counter reminder products on their own. An easy-to-use reminder cap that fits standard prescription vials will give pharmacists a tool to help their patients with medication dosing schedules. Integrating the reminder device into the pharmacy system will create patient confidence in its use and will ultimately result in increased adoption, leading to better medicatio adherence and health outcomes and lower healthcare costs.